


Sweet

by TheNewBohemianQ



Series: Five senses [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Breeding, Comand and trigger, Galra!Keith, Hypnosis, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Tentacle Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewBohemianQ/pseuds/TheNewBohemianQ
Summary: While visiting a planet, the team discovers that there's a certain spore that turns Galra into mindless animals, leaving them soft and pliant, when Keith comes face to face with them. Thinking of the potential this could have as a weapon, the other four paladins go on a mission to find the flowers that produce this spores, walking alone through the alien rain-forest.Lance learns that it's not that the spores affect only the Galra, it all depends on the quantity. He also learns that the flowers are nothing but bait for something bigger, that can leave you even more mindless.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A mutual was talking about kinks with her followers and I commented saying that they might make me write my very first smut piece ever and the insisted.  
> That's how this filth was born.

It was supposed to be an easy, no-risk mission.

They had recently discovered that a certain spore that came from a certain planet made Galra turn into animalistic putty, almost as if they suddenly turned into an eager to please puppy instead of their usual blood thirsty warriors that reminded Lance so much of hyenas.

They had discovered it because Keith had come face to face with that thing.

Lance prided himself on knowing his boyfriend really well. They had been dating for two years, nothing less; their anniversary was two days after Keith’s twenty-first birthday. He knew the red paladin too well; his likes, his hobbies, his past, his wants and his expressions. This meant that Lance could recognize in seconds the (what he called) “deep under” expression in Keith’s face when his nose caught the extremely faint (so faint humans and Alteans couldn’t smell it) scent. That was the face Keith did when his brain was so fucked out he couldn’t even keep from drooling. That was the expression he wore during his ruts.

The half lidded eyes and the softly parted lips screamed arousal and eagerness to do anything to please his mate (Lance). Damn, he knew that face too well. It caused a Pavlov-like effect on him, making his dick jump in anticipation because he was in for not only a hell of a good dicking, but a dicking that would carry out exactly however he wanted.

It had taken Keith like fifteen minutes of breathing fresh air and being away from Lance to come back to his senses.

“It felt as if my mind was numb,” he answered when Lance asked him about it.

The other four paladins were set out to go on a mission to try and find more of this spore. Keith would stay with the Alteans, probably sulking around them until Coran kicked him out because he couldn’t stand the pouty face anymore, in the Castle while the rest of the team looked in different sylvan environments for the spores. Pidge had managed to recognize its plant DNA (Lance had missed that part of the explanation), so they would have to constantly scan the air, until they found a place where the spores were abundant. Then, it just turned into flower picking duty.

Lance shimmied closer to his boyfriend, slightly bumping his shoulder to comfort him. “Was it bad numbness?” he asked in a whisper.

They had just woken up, and they had still a few hours before Lance had to get out there.

Keith shook his head. “It was not bad. It felt…” He turned to look at Lance and he was blushing, hard. “You know your subspace?”

“It felt like my subspace?” Lance asked, with a slight frown.

Keith sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “It was as if my only personality was like a subspace. I could only think of…” he finished that sentence with a groan, flopping on his back. “It was so weird. Suddenly all I could think of was that I felt really hot and that I needed you.”

Okay, Lance wasn’t going to lie, that was hot. Yes, Keith seemed to be pretty upset about it, but the thought of his boyfriend’s mind suddenly shutting down and making him horny for him was making him tent up in his pants.

Slowly crawling on top of him, Lance laid his head on Keith’s chest, arching his neck as much as possible without being too obvious and fluttering his eyelashes at him. “You know… We still have a few hours before my mission… You could show me this so called subspace you’re talking about.” When Keith frowned down at him, Lance only played coy. “I can’t seem to get a grasp of the concept.”

Keith’s face lighted up as he smiled and let out a low, sensual chuckle, making Lance Shiver. “Oh, really?”

And that’s the story of how Lance went on a mission to find a sex flower, silk pulled taught round him in one of Keith’s favorite but simplistic shibari designs and a cock ring keeping his mind on the actual important matter at hands: how great of a time he was going to have when he came back to the ship.

He had been rock hard when he had left almost an hour ago, but the intense heat and the tiredness that came with walking for a whole hour without stopping had downed it to a half chub. He was still thinking about what awaited him on his room, though. Non-stop. After all, all he had to do was to walk through the harmless (if you listened to Coran and Allura) rainforest-like environment until his helmet started beeping.

It was supposed to be an easy, no-risk mission.

That’s why he never saw it coming.

One minute he was thinking about Keith tying him up a little bit more and the other his helmet was snapping him back to reality with a beeping sound. The air was filled with spores, and the safest guess was the giant path of neon-red flowers that were growing on the mouth of that cave.

Lance trotted towards them, humming a victory song to himself. The flowers were tall to his waist, but that didn’t really surprise him, as the purple trees were like buildings in this forest. They also emitted a soft glow and slowly swayed to the breeze Lance wished he could feel on his skin. If it weren’t for that damned suit.

He activated the coms. “Guys?”

“We hear you, Lance,” Shiro answered almost immediately.

“I’m 99,9% sure that I found the flowers. Do you have my location?”

“Sure thing.” Pidge hummed. “It’s quite far… And I’m pretty far from my lion. It’ll take me minimum half an hour to get there.”

“I’m on a similar situation here,” Hunk butted in.

“Don’t worry guys,” he started. It’s not like I’m in a hurry to go back and have amazing sex with my boyfriend. “I’ll just nap on the flower field while waiting for you.”

Oh, god. Now he kinda wished he had taken a nap.

But no. He was Lance. He was too curious to stay alive for too long in a horror movie. He was the one the alien baby would choose to be incubated on his insides and die at the very beginning. That’s why he decided to check out the inside of the cave and walked right into his demise.

To be fair, it was a beautiful cave; the Prussian blue rock walls were lined with fluorescent turquoise patches of moss and bright green creeper plants. The breeze created a nice sound that belonged in an orchestra.

Maybe that sound was why he didn’t hear the faint bass sound at the beginning, a thrumming beat that had him unconsciously moving his hips at the beginning. Maybe that same breeze making the flowers dance was the same reason he didn’t notice something slithering closer, making them move a little bit more.

He felt something curl around his ankle and it was too late by that time.

With a yank from whatever had grabbed him, Lance fell face to the floor with a little yelp and was unceremoniously dragged deeper into the cavern, making him lose a forearm piece of his armor and his helmet. Now that he wasn’t breathing filtered air, he noticed the sickening sweet scent that flooded the air.

He kicked and writhed, trying to break free. By the time he remembered he could grab his bayard, more things grabbed him by the wrists and the other ankle, starting to drag him faster. He stared at his right wrist with wide eyes. Around it, a red and extremely slick tentacle was curled, slightly pulsing.

“Oh, no. No no no no. I’ve seen enough hentai to know where this is going,” he said, and started trying to break free again. He, of course, didn’t manage.

He knew he had arrived to destination when he was lifted from within the mass of red flowers, getting pollen an all of his suit and hair, and into the warm air. While letting out a fluid string of curses in Spanish, Lance was effortlessly turned around to come face to face with… A thing.

The best description he could give of the monster was bright red, massive, alien octopus. Or maybe giant squid, because this thing had only one giant eye and he thought that squids had one eye, while octopuses had two.

“LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING MONSTER!¡SUÉLTAME!¡TE VOY A HACER CEVICHE!” he yelled, writhing harder.

The creature comically tilted its face to the left, as if surprised by the fact that Lance was resisting so much. That faint bass sound suddenly grew louder and faster, almost like an exclamation, and a thin long tentacle reached towards the flowers. With a small pluck, it ripped a few flowers off their stems, and quickly brought them up to shove them on Lance’s face.

“VAT AVE VU VOING?” he tried to question with a mouthful of flowers, actually getting some on his mouth, and struggling to come free.

Again, the creature tilted its head and made that quickened-beat exclamation as it let the flowers fall to the ground and started to consider the situation. The same tentacle that had shoved the flowers on his face came close to Lance’s mouth, but retreated quickly when Lance threw a bite at it. The creature let out a startled sound, as if it were surprised because of the boy’s white teeth.

Sweat was dripping from Lance’s skin to fall to the ground, and his chest was heaving, pants coming out of his mouth. All that struggle was quickly tiring him out apparently. He licked the roof of his mouth as he noticed that he tasted the same smell that was flooding the air.

“Just let me go!” he exclaimed between pants.

But, to his dismay, the creature just sent more red tentacles to curl around him… And start to squeeze. Almost after seconds Lance was able to hear his armor cracking and it became hard to breathe.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins, making his heart start beating too fast. Suddenly the only thought that occurred to him was that he didn’t want to die.

“…please…” he managed to whimper out, feeling pathetic. He was begging to an alien monster that didn’t even understand him.

The creature brought him closer to its body, holding Lance’s heaving body high in front of its only eye. It was a weird thing, four different irises surrounding each other and enclosing a black pupil that reminded Lance of the void of space. First turquoise, then red, then purple, then orange.

The tentacles squeezed closer and Lance wasn’t able to move a single muscle any more. Air wasn’t quite reaching his brain anymore, so he slowly started to become lax, whimpery desperate sounds dying in his throat.

The creature let out a really low and slow beat, and suddenly the irises started moving. They would expand until the first color disappeared under the rim of the eye to reappear as silver around the black pupil.

Lance’s slowly numbing brain took at least thirty seconds to realize that he was staring unblinkingly at a fucking spiral. He was so about to pass out that not a single thought occurred to him except “pretty”, as he looked at the colors swirl and change.

He had started to drool (partly because the strangling and partly because he felt on the verge of losing himself) when the creature slowly started to uncurl its tentacles. Hot and moist air filled Lance’s heaving lungs, his body sucking the spore-filled-air without a second thought about the consequences with delight as the pieces of his broken armor fell to the soft ground beneath him, leaving him only on his under suit.

He stayed still for a few seconds, mouth hanging open and panting, so the creature took it that he wouldn’t be fighting anymore and let him be, slowly getting him closer to the eye.

Lance’s brain now had oxygen, so it should start functioning normally again, right? Well, it wasn’t happening. All he could think of was that he was so glad he could breathe again, that the colors were so pretty, that there was a scorching warmth running through his veins, that that spiral was really pretty, that the flavor in his mouth had stopped being disgustingly sweet and had him craving more and that those colors were so…

“Pretty,” he managed to slur out as his body finally went limp on the tentacle’s hold, head slightly lolling to a side and mouth falling open again.

He wasn’t conscious that he was in danger anymore, just like he wasn’t conscious of the drool running down his chin. He had completely forgotten about the mission, the flowers, the team… Everything. The only thing on his brain right now was the warmth and that sweet taste. He could only think about how he wanted to feel more of that.

The creature hummed, the bass-like sound making Lance’s body tremble, feeling it on his very core.

He blinked for the first time in God only knows how long, but he quickly opened his eyes again because he didn’t want to miss a second of the colorful spectacle that was going on in front of him.

He didn’t even notice the tentacle sliding into his open mouth until he felt it press against his tongue. Danger? his brain asked, but a pool of the tentacle’s slime touched Lance’s taste buds and he recognized that sweet flavor he had been craving. He softly closed his lips around the tentacle and sucked, letting out a happy moan when he discovered that more fluid was filling his mouth.

The creature’s bass grew louder, making Lance’s body throb and his brain become more of a slushie (any thoughts that he had against this were defeaned by the noise), and more tentacles came up to greet him. He thought about how much he would be getting of that sweet taste if he managed to fit all of those in his mouth and sobbed happily, but they didn’t go for his mouth, curling and sliding against his clothed body instead.

They curled and uncurled slowly, sometimes squeezed lightly, as if they were discovering his body. That tiny part of Lance’s brain that wasn’t drowning on the colors still swirling in front of him and that amazing taste and smell reminded him of his first time with Keith. Suddenly, instead of tentacles he was feeling his boyfriend’s big hands caressing him and groping.

“Do you want me, baby?” he heard Keith say, and Lance whimpered through a mouthful of sweet slime and soft, warm flesh.

He didn’t want Keith. He needed him. Lance was absolutely sure that only Keith could quench the scorching fire running through his veins and slowly pooling on his gut, making him slip deeper and deeper into his mindless and lustfull state.

“You’re so soft for me… So pliant,” Keith whispered huskily into his ear (Lance couldn’t tell which one exactly because it almost sounded as if it came from inside his head). Something started sliding between his butt cheeks at the same time Keith groped Lance’s erection, making him scream in pleasure. He felt that the smallest brush would make him explode, he was sure of it. “Do you want to be good for me, baby?”

The thing in Lance’s mouth that wasn’t allowing him to speak slid out, and he immediately began blurting out “Yes, yes, please. I’ll be so good for you!”

A low chuckle made him shiver and his eyes fluttered closed. He quickly opened them, because he wanted to keep staring at the colors, but they were quickly forgotten. His mind had been fooled, and if anyone asked him, Lance would say that in that exact moment he was in Keith’s room.

But he still looked at the spiral, he still felt the tentacles caressing and groping his whole body. He could feel his heart beat faster than normal, and he was already starting to miss the constant flow of sweetness in his mouth.

He needed more.

Suddenly his knees hit the floor, and he found himself buried between the red flowers as tentacles softly caressed his face and hair.

Keith spoke and he was back in the bedroom. “Why don’t you undress for me, baby? Let me see your beautiful body.”

Lance’s hand almost flew to the zipper on the side of his undersuit and he took the thing off as if it was made of acid.

If he had seen himself he would have died of embarrassment. He was on his knees, legs spread wide and hard cock standing proudly between them, the cockring snug at the base. His skin was glistening with sweat and his chest and face were dark with blush. His neck was craned up so that he could continue to stare at the swirling colors above him, and his mouth was wide open with his tongue hanging out, practically begging to be filled again.

The red silk Keith had previously tied around his upper thighs, hips and crotch was rubbing and straining against all the right places now, making his whole twitch under the fabric tightening against him as a tentacle tugged curiously at it.

“…please, Keith, please… I need…” he hadn’t even realized he had began to beg, but then a tentacle shoved in his mouth, shutting him up and drowning his moans as two slimy little tentacles started to circle and roughly press against his nipples. His eyes rolled back as he relaxed his jaw, moaning when he felt the tentacle start to slide in and out of his mouth.

He was making a pathetic show, twisting, turning and rutting against every single touch as he let his mouth get fucked slowly, drool and slime dripping down his chin. His eyes were hooded and his pupil was so dilated that it was the perfect black mirror for the colours of the creature to swirl in his eyes too. A tiny part of his mind was trying to tell him what a messy act he was presenting, but he couldn’t avoid it… The heat coiling in his gut… The fuzzy feeling on his brain… Everything felt so good and he just wanted more. He wanted to feel even better. He wanted to be pinned down and filled over and over again until he was dripping wet from his own come and his boyfriends. He wanted to touch his stomach and feel how full he was.

He felt like a cat in heat.

“God,” Keith groaned on his ear. “Look at you… So ready to get fucked, moaning like a porn star.” Something moved the silk aside and pressed against his hole. The tentacle in his mouth suddenly started squirting a lot of fluid into Lance’s mouth, making him choke por a second, and it didn’t stop until it felt the man’s throat working to swallow every last drop. Lance licked his lips once the tentalce retreated, barely noticing how his tongued started to go numb.“Are you going to be good for me? Are you going to let me fuck you, pet?”

“Yes!” Lance screamed/moaned, upper body falling forward until the side of his face was pressing against the dirt and the fallen red petals, ass raising up and a thin tentacle slowly entering him as another one played with his rim, making him keen.

He couldn’t look at the spiral like this; he would miss the pretty colors. Suddenly he felt sad and desperate, distress flooding him. He needed to look at those swirling colors to feel good; they made him feel so soft and warm…

A big tentacle entered him in one thrust, making him yell in pain, but it was quickly gone when his mouth was flooded by that numbing liquid again, making all his focus go into swallowing without choking, left hand flying up to help him work the tentacle as he brace himself with the other. His face was pressed against the fallen petals of the flowers and all the movement was making pollen fall on him like snow. Lying on the floor like this, he could feel the vibrations of the bass thrum through his body, making his eyes roll back into his skull and a shiver to run down his back. That sound was turning his brain into mashed potatoes, and he loved it. He knew that, by the time the creature had finished, he wouldn’t be able to remember even his own name, and by some sick reason that thought made his dick throb. 

All he tasted, all he smelt, all he felt… It was sweet. So sweet that it made him mewl and moan for more. He couldn’t get tired of it.

A particularly hard thrust crashed against his prostate and Lance swore he could see the swirling colors on his eyelids when he had a dry orgasm, his whole body convulsing and his cock weeping. It was hanging heavy and red between his legs, pre-cum dripping to the floor making an even bigger mess. He spat out the tentacle in his mouth to be able to moan freely.

“AH, ahh! Keith, fuck!”

“Do you want more, pet?” Keith asked and Lance started nodding frantically. “You want me to fill you up? Get you so full your stomach grows big and you have cum running down your thighs?”

“Yes, yes, please! I need it! Need you to fill me up!” Lance begged, canting his hips against the tentacle fucking him. “I want to be so full,” he sobbed, ass clenching as if he could squeeze the cum into him.

“Why do you want to be so full, pet? Tell me or I won’t give you anything.” The pace on his behind came brutal, his nipples were hurting from all the rough handling and a new tentacle curled around his cock, making him cry out and grip handfuls of dirt and fallen red petals.

“I want you to fill me up. Want to be full....” he started sobbing, but the pace slowed down everywhere. No, no. He needed more, not less. He needed to be filled.

But why?

He bit his lip and let his right hand sneak downwards and grab his cock, not losing a second in starting to jerk at a fast pace. He was trying to think, but he couldn’t. Why was it so hard to think? Why did he want to be filled so bad? Why did he want to feel his stomach distend?

He moaned when his hand came across the cockring and he managed to pull it out before tentacles curled around both his wrists and brought them together on top of his head.

“Tell me, Lance.”

“Ah… I want to… Mhmm… Want to carry…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence before the brutal pounding started again, making him scream and moan, tears of pleasure rolling down his face. His whole focus was on moving his hips to match the rhythm, but more tentacles grabbed him and kept him in place.

The bass started beating louder and faster, in time with the build up of his pleasure, making Lance’s whole body tremble, immobile as he was. He was being held down so tight he could only move his head. He knew what was going to happen… He was going to be bred like a dog, until there was no more space left in his stomach… And he fucking loved that idea.

The tentacle stilled inside him and a gush of the same numbing liquid that had caused him to lose sensation in his mouth and drool all over himself flooded him, before another tentacle (thicker) breached him and started growing bigger and bigger…

Something rough pressed against Lance’s prostate and he screamed Keith’s name, cock finally spilling his load on the dirt and toes curling hard. Lance screamed so much that his throat started to burn, but he couldn’t stop. He was being filled so much, and it felt so good it was almost too much.

He passed out the second it actually became just too much.

# . . 

.

His brain came back online slowly, worringly so. The whole team watched him with worried faces as he looked around the infirmary room and tried to remember anything.

“Guys? What happened?” he asked, wincing at how sore his throat felt. His voice had sounded utterly wrecked.

He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body and he decided on staying down, whining as the waves of pain dimmed down to a dull ache.

“Umm…” Coran started, but he had to clear his throat. “Let’s say that you encountered a parasitic sort of creature that uses other living beings attracted to it by the sweet scent of its flowers to breed and propagate the species,” the man said.

“Okay, I can’t do this,” Pidge whispered and she left the infirmary, with Allura and Shiro following close behind her. The three of them were red like tomatoes.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked. Keith frowned.

“You don’t remember anything, Lance?” The blue paladin shook his head.

“That doesn’t matter. The only thing that’s important right now is that you feel okay,” Hunk said, fighting to look his friend in the eye without remembering the state they had found him in… Passed out, ass high in the air with a huge tentacle fucking eggs the size of a golf ball into it.

“I feel okay, a little bit bruised, but otherwise okay,” he murmured, burying himself in the soft blankets. “I’m trying to remember but I… My mind is completely blank.”

Keith leaned down to kiss his temple. “It’s better if you don’t remember it, baby,” he said.

But Lance would totally remember it. He would remember the second he fell to his knees in his bedroom, the bass of a song he had just put play to working as a comand and triggering all the memories to flood back into his mind… The taste, the smell, the feel, the colors.

He would remember as he got hard and slack on the floor of his bedroom, staring at a piece of turquoise fabric, waiting impatiently for it to start swirling and make him feel good again.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two


End file.
